Albus Potter
Albus Potter (August 27,2006-present) is a Half-blood Wizard born to Harry and Ginny Potter. From 2017 to 2024 he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he was sorted into Slytherin house. During Albus first year at Hogwarts he forms and unlikely friendship with dorm mate Scorpius Malfoy much to his Uncle Ron's and older brother James liking. Over time the pair form a genuie friendship ,as Scorpius looks out for Albus in Slytherin house and Albus teachs Scorpius to lighted up a little. In 2022 Albus befreinds foreign exchange student Skylar Westen, tutoring her in english and all other subjects. Without Albus knowledge Skylar already speaks perfect english and she ran away from home and found santuary in Hogwarts.Throughout the course of the pair friendship they began to develop romantic feelings for one another and date. Over the winter break Albus propose to Skylar after only dating her briefly and the pair late on gets married in January. In 2023 school year Albus follows in his brother's foot steps and becomes Head Boy along side Naomi Black as Head Girl. https://www.pinterest.com/keithb1970/crushing-on-colton-haynes/ Biography Early Life Albus Serverus Potter is the youngest son to Harry Potter and Ginny Potter ( Nee Weasley). Albus has one older brother James Sirius Potter and one younger sister Lily Luna Potter . Albus was named in memory of both Albus Dumberldore and Severus Snape . Right before Entering onto the Hogwarts Express Albus shared with his father that he did not want to be sorted into the Slytherin House.:"I won't! I won't be in Slytherin !''" :—Albus Potter[src] :"''Albus Severus Potter, you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was the bravest man I ever knew." :—Harry Potter to his son on his fears of being sorted into Slytherin[src] Later that night Albus was indeed sorted into Slytherin. Hogwarts Years Year 1 (2017-2018) During the September 1,2017 sorting ceremony Albus is sorted in Slytherin house along with fellow classmate Vincent Goyle, Scorpius Malfoy ,Zachary Zabini and Theo Nott Jr. . The boys would become dorm mates during their time at Hogwarts. Year 2 (2018-2019) Year 3 (2019-2020) Year 4 (2020-2021) Year 5 (2021-2022) Year 6 (2022-2023) Year 7 (2023-2024) After Hogwarts Physical Appearance Albus has untidy black hair that is well known in the Potter family line.Albus cares very much about his appearance some times will often gel his hair neatly in an attempt to control his untidy hair. Unless he is in the potions lab for while,in that case he will often leave in to its natural state. He has a thin face, and has a tall stature. Albus is the only Potter child to inherit his grandmother's and father's bright green, almond-shaped eyes. Albus was a chubby child in his early Hogwarts years. Albus grows into a muscular quid ditch star built in his later years in Hogwarts. Personality and Traits : "I won't! I ''won't be in Slytherin!" : —Albus Potter Albus is a quiet, kind, and thoughtful young man, unlike his loud older brother James.Albus has inherited aspects of his father's personality. He inherited Harry's irrational and childish fear of being sorted into Slytherin house, exhibited by Harry during his own sorting in 1991. Albus gets over this fear during his own sorting ceremony in 2017 when he is in fact placed in Slytherin house. He also inherited the paternal line of curiosity, showing an interest in his father's fame and past. Albus is a very curious person and often trys to figure out and create new potions. Albus is always looking for a way to challenge himself intellectually in potions and school. It seems that, out of his siblings, Albus has the closest relationship with his father. Relationships Family Harry and Ginny Potter (Parents) Harry Potter and Ginny Potter (Nee Weasley) are the father and mother to three children James Sirius , Albus Severus and Lily Luna Potter. Harry and Ginny are both very protective and loving parents. Harry is the more understanding parent between the too and will often listen to his children's reasoning before punishing them. Ginny takes after her mother with the Weasley temper an is often viewed as the more strick parent. Ginny's moto is lecture first and ask later. James Sirius Potter (Older Brother) Ginny got pregnant with Albus only 4months after giving birth to James making James only 1 year and 1 month older than Albus. James often likes to tease Albus and they sometimes don't see eye to eye on things such as school, quidditch and pranking. The boys do see eye to eye on things such as whats best for their little sister Lily. James and Albus later on get closer during their last few years at Hogwarts ,even going on double dates with Naomi and Skylar respectivlely. :'Ginny Potter (née Weasley): "James, give it a rest!" :'''James Potter: "I only said he ''might be. There's nothing wrong with that.''" :— James teasing Albus Lily Luna Potter (Younger Sister) Lily is the only sister to both James and Albus Potter. She is 3 years younger than James and 2 years younger than Albus. Both boys often agree that Lily is to young to date and that they know what is best for her. This often annoys Lily as she feels that they are both being unreasonable as James lost his virgintiy to Naomi at 15 years old and later on becomes a father at 17,while Albus goes on to get married to a girl her hardly knows at 16 years old. Rose Weasley (Cousin) Rose Weasley is Albus cousin and best friend. Rose and Albus met on August 27,2006 Albus birthday.The pair is so close that often people mistaken them for a couple.Rose and Albus both often believe that they know what is best for the other and tend to be picky about the others signaifigant other. Especially Rose as she is afraid of Albus getting hurt again after Serena. Rose tends to harbor unsure feelings about Albus' wife Skylar in the begining of their relationship.Overtime Rose warms up to Albus' and Skylar's relationship when she over hears Skylar defending Albus to Serena. To learn more about this pair go to Albus and Rose Skylar Potter (Wife) Albus and Skylar first meet and got married during the pairs sixth year at Hogwarts.Skylar is a forigen exchange student who starts arrives at Hogwarts durign the pairs sixth year. Albus is assign to tutor her and help her adjust to life at Hogwarts. Over time the pair gets close and falls in love,eventually leading to marriage. Rayna Westen (In-law) Rayna Westen is the mother to Albus' wife Skylar,thus making her the mother in-law to Albus. Rayna Westen and Albus Potter first meet in 2022 when they are both called to the Hospital about Skylar's injuries. Rayna arrives shortly after Albus did and over hears the doctors telling Albus that his wife Skylar will be okay but they just need him to fll out a few forms before the surgery can began. Intrude as to why the doctor called Skylar his wife, Rayan waits for the doctor to leave before introducing herslef. While waiting in the waiting room Rayna tries to convice Albus that the best place for Skylar to recover and heal from this tramitizing experience would be for her to go home back to Bulgaria with her family. Albus declines saying that he is her family now and that he would look out for her as he wants the best things for her . Romantic Skylar Westen Skylar is Albus' girlfriend,lover and later on wife. Albus and Skylar met during their sixth year at Hogwarts. Albus was Skylar's assigned English tutor. In the beginning of the pairs relationship Skylar was trying to hook-up with Albus best friend Scorpius Malfoy. Albus was oblivious to this fact and decided to ask Skylar out to the first Hogsmead trip using flashcards during a study date. Sklar trying to use Albus to put in a good word for her said yes on a flashcard.During the date Skylar began to realize what a great guy Albus is when he is not holding flashcards with english on it (which she already knows). Skylar agrees to a second date and over time begins to fall in love with Albus. Albus proposes to Skylar during the winter vacation and the pair get married in the hotel chapel with Albus's brother James Sirius Potter, Naomi Black ,Dominique Weasley and Sydney Eiffel as witnesses. Skylar love and accepts Albus for who he is as a person and never ask him to change who he is. To learn more about there relationship Albus and Skylar Serena VonHusten Serena is Albus former girlfriend and first love. Serena and Albus dated between 4th and 5th year. During the middle of Fifthe year Serena left school and went to be with an older man. Some of Albus cousins would call her a gold digger. Albus and Serena reconnect an meet in Albus 6th year at Hotel in Hawaii. After seeing Albus again Serena rejoins school.Serena tries to break up Albus' marriage to Skylar Potter. Now that Albus is off the market Serena misses him and regrets breaking up with Albus. While Albus is with Serena he tries to impress her and be the man that Serena wants him to be ,thus giving up extra potions, and spending less time with Rose Weasley. Serena : "If your looking for Albus he's in my bedroom." ---- Serena:" There's a change in Albus,it's like he is more confident and sure of himself. I want to take credit for that change in him but I know your really the reasons for this change." (Serena ,Skylar and Rose talking in the dungeon) Friends Scorpius Malfoy Albus met Scorpius after the sorting first year in the dorm room.Scorpius threated the other roommates that if they touched Potter in any way they would be dead. Scorpius protected Albus because he wanted to pay back Harry for saving his dad and gramdma from jail. Albus took Scorpius kindness as friendship and started tagging along where ever Scorpius went. Over time they became true friends. Naomi Black Naomi and Albus have know each other since childhood as the pairs families are close friends. Albus and Naomi often have each others backs no matter what. The pair often likes to joke with each other stating that they are secret lovers, this often annoys Albus brother James as he is in love with Naomi.Naomi is more accepting to Albus' wife Skylar and actually takes the chance to get to know her and welcomes her into the family circle. Zachary Zabini Magical Abilities and Skills Potions:Albus is highly skilled in potions and often called the Potions Master by himself or his fellow peers. Albus even attends Couldren Camp ever summer in hopes to have a career in Potions making . Flying: Albus is a skilled flyer and is on the house quidditch team as the chaser. Qoutes (Some time after Skylar leaves) Scorpius : " Albus ,do you know you bleeding." Abus :" It totally hurt when I feel off my broom, but I did not feel anything." ---- (Albus thinking after Skylar leaves) Albus : " I learned in thie life that tradegies happen,what are you going to do give up ,quite, no . I realize now with your heart break you got to fight like hell to make sure your still alive.Cause you are and that pain you feel is life. That confusion and fear is a daily reminder that somewhere out there their something better and that something is worth fighting for ." Gallery tumblr_m8mqmzSi4E1r8pgvfo1_1280.jpg 600full-colton-haynes.jpg.png|Slytherin Party with Sky 836277585.png colton-haynes-colton-haynes-1181-15_zpsc94f151e.jpg Colton-Haynes-teen-wolf-26945306-693-650.jpg eye-candy-colton-haynes-19.jpg nolton02_by_elizdary-d6dwdcp.jpg tumblr_lp5ry905hr1qhlso5o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxltk94Kwy1qlk12eo1_500.png tumblr_m9r6p7NPdu1rexx9jo1_500.jpg tumblr_m84t0e9yZG1rzr5k7o1_500.jpg Colton-haynes-holland-roden-6257.jpg|Albus and his cousin/ bf Rose Colton-Steven-R-McQueen-colton-haynes-31470111-500-500.png|Albus and Xander 64fa166c37618e451ffce6a0d6fdfd94.jpg Ae47926e682ec264131a30cb892830d7.jpg Fefbe5ee10baf2dd93bda675c3e5499a.jpg 9b2ce16904a3234fbf45c62281d9ea23.jpg colton-haynes-is-looking-very-ripped-in-the-rain.jpg|"Water feels great! You should come out in the rain to guys" colton-haynes-peace-sign-selfie-main.jpg colton.jpg bcb5cb0b318fe9dd76c3468ce12a3023.jpg d9e5446fdff163c7df07880f3da52190.jpg|Can I keep it? tumblr_mznzn3uJY91rr1da2o1_500.jpg|Albus and Domino 402a0af97559dea0ea15c452e13542ec.jpg|Albus and Domino d54b648df5c5aea91973e14cdc8fdfc2.jpg|Albus's glasses tumblr_mqcybiMBT91sb4cito1_500.jpg|Albus and his cousin Roxy Albus and Teddy.png|Albus and Teddy 234fdf5a7e838d918ca37fbcfc77b652.jpg Large2.png Albus and Kayden.png|Albus and Kayden silly face tumblr_lt2ug5IvwX1r4gkjfo1_500.gif Naomi and Albus.jpg|Naomi and Albus Tumblr mbiye8Iwq41rvetxxo1 500.jpg|Hadley and Al Tumblr n8pl1s7twJ1sg5kmho1 500.png Hadleigh and Albus.png Albus .png Albus and Naomi.png ALbus and baby.jpg|Albus and his niece Albus2.jpg Albus 3.jpg|What 1.jpg|May I help you? Albus 4.jpg|After Quidditch practice Albus and Rose.jpg Albus glasses .jpg|Albus' glasses Albus and Serena.jpg|Albus and Serena Albus phone.png|"Skylar pick up" Albus sleeping.jpg|Albus sleeping Albus S..jpg tumblr_nm7khqEUSa1s8ulu7o1_500.jpg Albus 1st yr.jpg|Albus' first year Albus S. glasses.jpg|All Nighter at the potions lab. Al and Sky .png|Albus and his wife Skylar Albus geeking it out .jpg|Albus gee-king it out Albus playing with money .jpg|Albus strip teases on his bachelor party Tumblr maxhsqGBVH1rafd91o1 500.jpg 4260eb32bbcb33f75a263127bb465d6e.jpg 3bdf11b2e01fe25f9dd04bb18cd978f2.jpg ASP SNAKE .jpg Albus cool!.jpg|Coolio Tumblr mq4q49R1VR1rs5h3ro1 500.png|Violet,Albus and Hadley Albus,Niko, Rose.png|Albus,Niko and Rose Colton-Haynes-Instagram-April-2014-05.jpg|" I'm king of the world!" " (Sight seeing on his honeymoon in Hawaii) - taken by Skylar coltonhaynes.png|"Look how long I can hold my breath underwater!" "Albus honey be careful." -Taken by Sky Tumblr m7szbeQ6pQ1qgz1kco5 250.png|"hey there pretty girl. I am never leaving you Mavy."-Taken by Lily Tumblr n9wbfzcaY41th0fnmo2 250.png|"Mavy who is a pretty girl.You are!(Blowing kisses)" "Albus leave the poor baby alone."-Taken by Lily Albus and Mavy.jpg|"Looks like it was Albus' nap time to."-Taken be James Article-2614605-1D6916D100000578-5 634x437.jpg|"Albus smile this is your last night of freedom." "Fred I want to get married." " Shut up and just pose Albus." -Taken by Fred Coltonhaynes-1370639758.jpg|"Look Rose I'm a merman!" "Albus make a funny face." "Guys what are you two doing." "Nothing Scorpius!" 7052879.jpg|Albus resting on the beach.-Taken by Albus Teen-wolf-red-carpet-05.jpg Tumblr lonmkjQMn01qb9n2vo1 500.gif Tumblr n76jhzRoj21tt9cvbo1 250.png|Play time at Scorpius party with Rose and Niko Colton-Haynes-39.jpg Al, Niko and Rose .jpg Albus and Niko.jpg Albus and Niko 2.jpg Vi and Albus.gif|Albus being a jerk to Vi after his wife leaves. 39159267b38b66695a2ad9935b4aa634.jpg|Al and Had's Al 14.png|4th year giphy copy 3.gif|Albus flexing before his date with Skylar giphy copy 4.gif|Albus looking for his wife after she leaves him. Potter Potter Category:Potter Family Category:Weasley Family Category:Half-Blood Albus Albus Slytherin Slytherin